


Be My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Other Characers, Pining, Talk of Fake/pretending to date, Wizarding World, but real dating happens before they can pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Letting out an overly tired, but still fond, sigh, Steve closes his charms tome and caps his inkwell before pushing it back towards the center of the table and places his quill next to it. “Okay, Tony, you have exactly twenty minutes before I really do need to get back to studying. Why do you need me to be your pretend boyfriend?”Or, even as wizards Tony and Steve still can only find there way to each other through the muggle trope of fake dating while fighting their real feelings.





	Be My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).



> The prompts I chose to do were: Steve and Tony are wizarding students. AND Fake/Pretend Relationship/Happy Ending, though I didn't really do much more than use it as a plot device!
> 
> Thanks to D for looking this over!
> 
> Neverever, I hope you enjoyed this!!

* * *

 

Most days Steve enjoys his time at Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry. Getting to experience and learn such amazing things. The freedom to fly without having to worry about no-majs spotting him, and while it’s no lie he misses his ma something fierce, his friends do help curb that longing for family.

So yeah, most days Steve loves his time at the boarding school.

Today though, he thinks with a furrow in his brow and a frown tugging at his lips, today doesn’t seem like one of the good days. Instead, it feels like one of the bad ones, one of the rare days where he wishes for nothing more than the small Brooklyn apartment, where he can listen to his ma sing off key to the wizarding radio as he helps her around the kitchen, baking for St. Athena’s Hospital where his she worked or sewing clothes for those who need them.

Stretching in his seat, where he’s sequestered himself away in the library, studying hard for his upcoming charms exam, he pauses to look forlornly out the window, wishing he could be out in the fields or up in the air with his friends playing a pick up game of Quidditch.

It seemed like such a waste to be tucked up inside on such a bright and breezy day like it was, he thought to himself as he let out a soft sigh. He only let himself wish for just another moment before forcing himself to turn back to his books. It takes a while but he let himself be lulled back into the quiet focused head space by the scratching of quills against parchment and the turning pages, no doubt attached to overly large tomes.

So Steve was notably startled out of the quiet place he’d found his mind to be in, when a voice suddenly penetrated his hears.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Jolting forward so quickly, Steve smacks his face half against the sturdy wooden table and on his thick tome hard enough he can feel a tingle in his nose. Flailing up, his wide and rounded eyes landed on Tony Stark, who was standing in the doorway of the little nook Steve had taken over early that morning for his study session.

Tony let a little frown twist as his lips as he watched Steve make a fool of himself as he strode in and up to the table and peered down at Steve as if he’d lost his mind. Straightening himself out, Steve shoots his best friend, and the person he was currently crushing on, a glare as he brings his hand up to check and make sure he wasn’t bleeding. Thankfully when Steve pulls his hand back enough to glance down at it, there was no blood in sight.

 

(Pathetically crushing on Tony, if you asked Bucky, Sam or Natasha. Though, Steve rarely ever did ask his friends.

But, well, they _had_ spent weeks putting up with Steve mooning over how amazing and beautiful Tony was, so he did tend to let it slide more often than not when they started in on him about the genius.)

 

“Excuse me?” Steve squeaked out before pausing to clear his throat awkwardly, “Tony, what the hell?” he tries again, while willing himself not to blush, something he found himself doing a ridiculous amount whenever the other boy was near him.

Sighing dramatically as he throws himself down into the seat across from Steve, Tony gave him an exaggerated eye roll as he sniffs in an overly snobbish way --Tony knows Steve kept help but chuckle every time he does it-- and says, “Honestly, darling, you need to pay more attention to me.”

“Tony, I’m trying to study for my charms exam, I don’t have time for you today, okay?”

“Please, we both know you’ll ace it, so stop being a baby and _pay attention_ to me,” he pouts, batting his eyes as he leans across the table towards Steve.

Letting out an overly tired, but still fond, fake sigh, Steve closes his charms tome, caps his inkwell and pushes it back towards the center of the table and places his quill next to it. “Okay, Tony, you have exactly twenty minutes before I really do need to get back to studying, alright? Why do you need me to be your pretend boyfriend?”

“Because I heard some of the fifth year girls -the ones from your Quidditch practices last week actually- talking about trying to chat you up while on my way to potions this morning,” Tony rushes out to explain, pausing to flick his gaze around before remembering they were on the second level, tucked away in the back, somewhere no student really dared to go -- unless you were an Avenger, something the school tended to call Steve and his friends, on account of them constantly getting back at people who wrong others. So no, Tony needn't worry about anyone but one of their friends over hearing this particular conversation. “So they could slip you some laced treats and get you to fall in love with one of them via love potion.”

Steve blinks slowly once, then twice, before his mouth drops open and his brows try to clear his hairline. Though, Steve thinks as he stared dumbly at the other boy, that might be just as bad as if a stranger heard.

Tony shoots him a long look, flashes of irritation and fondness crossing his face before settling on a small, careful smile, like he’s trying to brace for a blow up or a fight. Something they hadn’t truly done since last year’s incident with Brock Rollins and Tony purposefully blowing up his potions cauldron.

“I know it’s not an ideal situation,” he murmurs, as gently as Tony’s ever able too, shifting in his seat. “But I thought, well, maybe they wouldn’t try if you were dating someone. And, and well, everyone in our friend group is taken but us. So, I just, so I thought it really wouldn’t surprise _that_ many people, if we decided to pair off, and then maybe that would deter those girls from trying to _drug_ you, honey bunch.”

Steve felt faint and like he was floating as he tries to croak out, “You, you would, you want us to, to, to, _what_?”

Tony seems to deflate at Steve’s floundering, “No, no, no, your right, Merlin was that a dumb idea, ha, I mean, really, who’d ever by _us_ as a couple?” he forces out a fake laugh. “Sorry. I just. I just, I don’t know, but yeah, your right, dumb. I’ll go talk to Professor Carter, make sure she keeps an extra eye on the fifth year Wampus girls" Shoving his seat back, Tony starts to push himself up but is stopped when Steve shoots across and wraps his hand around his wrist, stilling the other boy from moving.

"No!" Steve cried out sharply, before flushing brightly. "No, it's, it's not. I mean, well, no. Please don't go." Slowly, he gently tugs until Tony’s stops trying to climb out of his seat, clearly indicating he’s not planning to go anywhere. “I’m sorry. You just.” Pausing, Steve swallows and ducks his head as he feels his blush climb down his face to his neck and beyond.

 

(Merlin did he _hate_ how he blushed, how his skin went all blotchy and ugly. How it showed so clearly with his Irish complexion.)

 

“You just, just surprised me Tony, that’s all. Please. Stay, sit.” He gives a tiny tug on Tony’s wrist as he looks up through his lashes. He feels his chest tighten and his heart speed up as he waits for Tony to decide what he’ll do.

Finally after what feels like an eternity, Tony slowly pulls his seat back into the table but makes no move, other than to pull his wrist out of Steve’s loosened grip.

“I’m sorry,” Steve starts, sheepish and shy as he keeps glancing at Tony from underneath his lashes. “I just, I wasn’t. You caught me off guard, I wasn’t expecting-”

“Expecting me to word vomit all over you and for you to find out I wouldn’t mind dating you. For real date not fake date,” Tony states, voice as flat and unreadable as his face.

Swallowing, Steve makes himself lift his head up so he can look at Tony directly, “I wasn’t expecting the boy I love, the person I’ve spent years wanting, to also want me back.” He moves to hold his hand up quickly, cutting Tony who, he’d opened his mouth to say _something_ but Steve, he _needed_ to get this off his chest. He needed Tony to _know_.

“I was so sure you knew, Tony, so sure you knew how I felt and you were telling me, letting me down by never making fun of me, by flirting with all those other people, so yeah, I wasn’t expecting to wake up today and find out Tony Stark, someone I’ve loved since the fourth year, liked me back, _wanted_ me back.” Taking a breath, Steve slowly reaches out, palm up and waits as he continues on, “Liked me enough, to pretend to date me, just to keep others from hurting me, even if it meant hurting yourself too. Why wouldn’t I want you, Tony, when your everything I want?”

“Merlin, Sunshine,” Tony says, voice wet and soft “I’d have to be Brock Rollins or Justin Hammer, or hell, I’d have to be Johann Schmidt not to want _you_. You’re amazing.” Slowly he reaches out to lay his hand over Steve’s, “Your brave, selfless, a sarcastic little shit and hell, the most beautiful person ever. And I don’t just mean your ridiculous shoulder to waist ratio either, you, you are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever encountered, and thanks to Maria and Howard, I’ve encountered a lot so far in life.” Curling their fingers together, “I had no idea I had a shot with someone as amazing as you, because if I’d known you felt the same, I'd have dug in and held on until you throw me away."

Bringing their hands up, Tony presses a gentle kiss to Steve's knuckles.

"Seems like we've got a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," Tony agrees, breath ghosting along Steve's skin, causing goosebumps to break out. He pulls back and shoots a playful look at Steve though, "But don't you have studying to do?"

Steve lets out a burst of surprised laughter before shoving his chair around the table, so he’s closer to Tony, “I think I can put off studying just a bit longer, so we can straighten ourselves out. Besides,” he smiles, soft and happy, something he didn’t think he’d been feeling today with how it had started, “I can just have you help me out, right genius?”

“Right, apple pie, you could do that.” Tony’s lips curve up into a real smile, with his eyes crinkling at the sides, just how Steve loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
